


Perilious

by mayachain



Series: valentines 2017 [7]
Category: Anno 1404 A.D.: Venice
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Epistolary, Gen, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Politics, political kamikaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: ...I have never played the scenario because the set-up makes me too angry.





	

Your Majesty, _you write against the advice of all your advisers,_

I urge You to reconsider Your request that I take the Bard’s side, an endeavor which in its ultimate consequence can only mean that my forces lay the Baronessa Constanza’s castle in ruins. 

Although it might risk me Your wrath, I hope that the service I previously rendered You _\- ‘’I bloody well saved Your life,” you mutter -_ allows me sufficient leeway to ask Your Majesty to consider the following: Might not Your subjects, precarious as their situation is in these foreign lands, remain in better care with Constanza as their Lady? _\- “As little as you’ve thought of them.” -_ Their lives would be at risk during a military campaign, and while I hope came they under my care I would do for them as I do for my citizens, young Henry’s unwillingness to accept reality does not fill me with confidence.

 _If you were to sit on your hands and let the Baronessa rid the world of the boy, nobody except that pompous Northburgh would shed a tear, you are sure of it._ To be honest, I have wondered if his subjects might not be better served if Your Majesty demanded his return to the capital and awarded the position of governor of his islands to _\- the Baronessa Constanza -_ someone else.

Your wisdom is infinite, _your write through you sincerely doubt it,_ however I must wonder if Jorgenson’s esteemed Father has informed Your Majesty of young Leif’s transgressions against the Lady? For I have been unfortunate enough to sample the lad’s poetry and understand fully the reasons a lady of Constanza’s upbringing might take offense to it. Young Leif’s claim that he must, I quote, ‘follow his muse’ and thus send an endless stream of decidedly unwanted letters is not to his credit. A first attempt might be understandable, even a second if he believed he simply did not find the correct words the first time, but – by now – close to a hundred? No.

All this is in all likelihood counter to the reports you have been given by _\- that imbecile -_ Lord Northburgh. For some reason I cannot fathom he is fond of the Bard _\- though not fond enough to arrange a betrothal for his daughter -_ and has long been in quarrel with the Baronessa. It is not for me to understand the entanglements of my betters, however I am confident that Your Majesty is in a good position to discover them. _Northburgh had been far too glib during the whole aborted crusade Affair. He might have sided with His Majesty but you will never again fully trust him._

If Your Majesty has not by now burnt this letter and ordered me censured for my impertinence, dare I close this missive with yet more unsolicited advice? _\- Since for some reason Your Majesty doesn’t want Henry to die._ -To ensure that young Jorgensen survives long enough to mayhap one day achieve true adulthood, demand that he return to the homeland and receive additional education before You ever allow him to set out again. _\- Not that You ever should.-_ Warn the Baronessa Constanza that her grievance is justified _\- or run the risk of her siding with the Cardinal for which you yourself could then hardly fault her -_ but her anger should not affect Your people, whose only fault lies in _\- having little choice but -_ following Count Jorgensen’s idiot younger nephew. Your treaties with the Sultan are a testament to the wisdom of Your rule; demand wisdom in return. And, _you hesitate but you have made it this far and so might as well -_ risking my neck one final time in this communication – make note of how not to act when the time comes that You Yourself begin searching for a Queen.

Ever Your loyal servant,  
XX

.


End file.
